


Password: Hongjoong

by celestial_nights



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternative Universe - College, Cafe Owner!Seonghwa, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, broke college student!Hongjoong, did i mention Hongjoong is a broke college student?, teen for swearing, word vomit but make it nice, yeah he’s a broke college student
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24983755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestial_nights/pseuds/celestial_nights
Summary: Hongjoong really needed to use Seonghwa’s wifi and entered a ridiculous password as his one last attempt. It would be absolutely ridiculous if the password he thought of worked. Why would Seonghwa—DingdingdingdingdingIt worked.Seonghwa’s wifi password was his name?!
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 14
Kudos: 237
Collections: ateez ff





	Password: Hongjoong

**Author's Note:**

> wew i’m on a roll with these seongjoong fics! and this is another more than 1k words one wow
> 
> hope you enjoy!!

Hongjoong and Seonghwa were neighbours. They were the type of neighbours that gave each other cookies when the other was feeling bad. They were the neighbours who texted each other making sure that they were alright and that “Yes, Seonghwa, I’ll get some sleep tonight,” 

Seonghwa had first met Hongjoong after the latter left a plate of cookies at Seonghwa’s doorstep, a bright yellow sticky note attached to it. 

“Welcome to the building! I hope you like cookies~ 

From, Hongjoong (Apartment 17)”

Seonghwa was super impressed with the cookies and decided to repay Hongjoong with croissants from his cafe. From then on, the two would exchange pastries at each other’s doorstep. That was until Hongjoong got brave enough to present the plate of pastries himself, greeting Seonghwa with a beaming smile. 

_“Hi! I’m Hongjoong, the guy you’ve been exchanging pastries with!” Hongjoong said, lifting his hands to reveal the plate of brownies. Seonghwa’s heart instantly melted at the adorable sight in front of him, Hongjoong was wearing overalls over an oversized orange shirt and a cap on his head._

_“I’m Seonghwa, the guy who’s thoroughly impressed with your pastries. Come on in! I have some pesto that I made and I wouldn’t mind sharing them with you.” Seonghwa opened his door wider and let Hongjoong in. The two didn’t know then but when Seonghwa allowed Hongjoong into his apartment, he also allowed Hongjoong into his heart._

They were the neighbours turned best friends basically. 

But Hongjoong and Seonghwa had one big difference between them. Hongjoong was a broke college student while Seonghwa was the full time owner and barista of Mars and Stars Cafe, the cafe frequented by a lot of college students. This meant that Seonghwa had extra money, more money than Hongjoong had anyway, and that Seonghwa could actually pay his bills on time. 

“Fuck,” Hongjoong sighed out as the big red “OVERDUE” stamp mocked him. His wifi got cut off and he didn’t have any extra money to pay for it. Usually he had just enough money, from the commissions he does to reform clothes, to pay for bills and buy his food but this month was Seonghwa’s birthday and Hongjoong just _had_ to splash out on the older’s birthday gift. 

Hongjoong let the paper fall from his hands and let it clutter on his coffee table. He could go to the financial aid office to see if they would help him, but that would take too much time and Hongjoong really needs that time to finish his project. Maybe he could hang out at Seonghwa’s cafe? But then there’s the problem of when they close, Hongjoong doubts Seonghwa would allow him in the cafe past 12 am. 

Seonghwa! Right, Seonghwa was a responsible young adult with money and probably paid-on-time bills. What are the chances his wifi reaches Hongjoong’s apartment? Surely he wouldn’t mind right? The college student brought his phone out as he approached the shared wall he had with Seonghwa, opening the wifi settings. After letting it load for a bit, Hongjoong scrolled until he found the most Seonghwa-like wifi name. 

**“Mars”**

Hongjoong scoffed, typical. With glee in his eyes, he tapped on the wifi name. The smile on his face immediately faltered as his phone requested for a password. Shit, what could Seonghwa have as a wifi password?

980403? Nope

The day he opened his cafe? Nope

1117? Still nope. 

Hongjoong groaned and slid down his wall. He must have forgotten that their walls were thin because almost instantly he received a text from Seonghwa. 

**From: ddeonghwa**  
Everything okay over there?

 **To: ddeonghwa**  
Yeah, nothing out of the ordinary. Just trying to hack into your wifi because I’m a broke college student who can’t afford to pay his bills.

Was what Hongjoong would’ve sent if his pride didn’t stop him. Seonghwa would probably give the password to him _and_ help him pay for his bills but Hongjoong’s pride just wouldn’t allow that to happen. 

Quickly deleting the text, he sent a “Yeah, this project just sucks,”

 **From: ddeonghwa**  
Well, that’s college life for you. Good luck though, I believe in you! ♡ 

Does Seonghwa have to be this cute? Hongjoong thought as he sent a thank you meme. Now back to the task at hand, hacking into Seonghwa’s wifi. After racking his brain, no other number or word came to his mind. Hongjoong has lost hope and is ready to make the library his second home. 

That was until a ridiculous thought came to his mind. After typing the english letters into the text box, Hongjoong couldn’t help but laugh as the loading circle appeared before the wifi name. It would be absolutely ridiculous if the password he thought of worked. Why would Seonghwa—

_Dingdingdingdingding_

It worked. 

Hongjoong laugher got cut off abruptly by the numerous dings of his phone. Old notifications flooding in once the internet connection was stable enough. 

What. The. Fuck. 

Hongjoong quickly went through his social medias, making sure the wifi was actually working and that he wasn’t just hallucinating. The wifi was working. Hongjoong let out a huff of disbelief, banging his head on the wall and then letting out another groan from the pain. 

Seonghwa’s wifi password was his name. His neighbour/best friend/crush’s wifi password was _his_ name. 

The password was _Hongjoong._

_Ding!_

**From: ddeonghwa**  
Stop banging your head, I don’t wanna lug your ass to the hospital because of a concussion. 

What the hell does Hongjoong do now?

——

It’s been a week of mooching off of Seonghwa’s wifi and Hongjoong was still recovering from the fact that he was the password to Seonghwa’s wifi. Was Hongjoong overthinking it? What if it didn’t mean anything? What if Hongjoong was the only wifi password Seonghwa could think of at the time? Then again, that would be a bit suspicious. 

“Earth to Hongjoong?” He was snapped out of his thoughts by his project partner, Mingi, who was currently sporting a half annoyed, half amused expression on his face. Hongjoong shook his head and muttered an apology, focusing his eyes back to his laptop screen. 

“What were you thinking? You seemed to be really into your thoughts a while ago,” Mingi asked. They were currently in the library working on their literature project (which was a ten page essay on _Animal Farm_ , like seriously? They were in college, not high school). Hongjoong let out a sigh, very obviously not getting out of this conversation with Mingi. 

“Does it mean anything if the person you like has your name as their wifi password?” Hongjoong asked, desperation clear in his eyes. This question has been boggling his mind the past week and it honestly was not good for his grade, he was already lost at whatever words he typed on the screen. 

“Seonghwa has your name as his wifi password?!” Mingi almost yelled out, his eyes growing wide at the revelation. Hongjoong quickly shushed him, looking around to make sure no one heard. Once Mingi made a promise to stay quiet, Hongjoong took his hand from Mingi’s mouth. 

“Yes, and I’m worried I’m overthinking the whole thing,”

“Bro, he obviously has a crush on you too! Why else would he have your name as his password? He has his own cafe that he treats as his baby that he can use as a password but he chose to use your name instead! Now’s your chance!” Mingi nudged him, as if encouraging him to leave the library and go running to the cafe to confess his undying love for Seonghwa. 

“No he doesn’t Mingi! Plus, I’m mooching off of his wifi, I don’t think he’d appreciate it that much,”

“Fine, but you’re giving me forty bucks once you get together,” Mingi said, needing some easy money. 

“Fine whatever,” Hongjoong rolled his eyes at Mingi’s mischievous smile. “Let’s just get back to work, I don’t think my body can handle any more shocking revelations this week,” Hongjoong said, dropping his head back to his laptop screen. Mingi muttered something but Hongjoong wasn’t near enough to hear it. 

——

It’s been three weeks of mooching off Seonghwa’s wifi and Hongjoong’s curiosity has had it. He can’t stand not knowing why he was the password any longer (that and he finally had enough money to pay his wifi bill). With a plate of chocolate muffins on his hand, he knocked on Seonghwa’s door. 

“Hongjoong! Hey, come in!” Seonghwa greeted him with a warm and friendly smile

Friendly. Ouch. 

Hongjoong thanked Seonghwa, quickly kicking his shoes off at the doorway and entering the living room, placing the plate of muffins on the coffee table. Seonghwa poured them a cup of coffee (instant coffee because even if Seonghwa owned a cafe he couldn’t be bothered to make himself a proper cup of coffee at home) and gestured for Hongjoong to sit on the sofa beside him. 

“Thanks,” Hongjoong took his cup of coffee from Seonghwa’s hands. Today was their required monthly visit to see each other and also the day before Seonghwa’s birthday. A random drama was playing on the TV but it only served as background noise as Seonghwa initiated conversation. 

“How’s finals?” Seonghwa asked, taking a sip of his coffee before biting into his muffin. “This is super good by the way,” The barista pointed at the chocolate muffin and spoke with puffed up cheeks. Hongjoong found it cute and let out a chuckle, saying a thank you as well. 

“Finals are… well finals. It’s hell and honestly I’m glad it’s almost over.”

Time flew by as they caught up with each other’s lives. Both of them were busier than usual this month and weren’t able to talk much so they had a lot to talk about. From Hongjoong’s _Animal Farm_ essay (“It’s absolute bullshit, Hwa. We’re in college. Why are they making us do something we did in high school?) to Seonghwa’s absolute nightmare of an exchange with his supplier (“I ordered sugar and they gave me salt! _And_ I was running dangerously low on sugar, I couldn’t sell my customers salty pastries!)

“Also, when are you gonna stop mooching off my wifi? Not that I mind, I’m just curious,” Seonghwa said all too casually that it took awhile for Hongjoong to register what the barista just said. Once he did register it, he almost choked on his coffee, absolute shock going through his body. How did Seonghwa know? Shit, he wasn’t mad was he? After a quick assessment of Seonghwa’s face, Hongjoong concluded that the older wasn’t mad, judging from his smile, Seonghwa was amused but Hongjoong didn’t want to jump into positive conclusions. 

“I, uh, I can explain?” It came out more of a question than a statement but Hongjoong was nervous! His brain was sifting for the right words to say while his heart was beating a mile a minute. Seonghwa nodded, a sign that Hongjoong should continue on. 

“So, I didn’t have enough money for my wifi bill last month and I thought that the best solution would be to mooch off your wifi? I’mreallysorrypleasedon’tgetmadatmeI’mjustabrokecollegestudenttryingtograduate,” Hongjoong said the last part so fast that Seonghwa almost didn’t catch it, _almost._ Seonghwa let out a laugh, that gorgeous laugh that made Hongjoong’s heart flutter. Even in situations like this, Seonghwa still managed to make Hongjoong flustered. 

“I’m not mad Joong. I’m impressed actually, you managed to guess my wifi password,” Seonghwa took a sip of his coffee before setting it back down on the coffee table. “Which means, obviously, that you know it’s your name,” Hongjoong nodded, a blush rising to his cheeks. 

“I’m gonna be frank with you, Joong. I like you, like a lot. I think I liked you ever since you appeared in front of my door with a plate of brownies. So yeah, I’ve liked you for a while now,” Seonghwa confessed. 

Well shit, Hongjoong definitely was not expecting that when he came over today. Shock was clear on his face, his mouth opened in an O shape and eyebrows raised. Seonghwa liked him back.

Seonghwa. Liked. Him. Back.

Handsome cafe owner and barista Park Seonghwa liked him back. Money responsible Seonghwa. The Seonghwa that gave free candies to kids in the cafe. The Seonghwa that loved making complex coffees for his customers but would rather make an instant coffee for himself. The Seonghwa that bought matching Toothless and Light Fury onesies for himself and Hongjoong. The Seonghwa that absolutely loved whatever pastry Hongjoong made despite making pastries as a living at his cafe. 

Park Seonghwa liked him back. 

Hongjoong must have been staring at his crush for too long because Seonghwa’s amusement slowly turned into frown. “Do you not like me back? It’s okay! I mean, it’s totally fine if you don’t. Maybe I just read your actions wrong and— OH!” Hongjoong grabbed the collar of Seonghwa’s shirt and pulled him in. Their lips met and oh god this was probably the best kiss Hongjoong has ever had. Seonghwa’s lips were soft and plump, tasting of the coffee they just drank. They felt perfect against Hongjoong’s and he could just keep kissing Seonghwa and wouldn’t grow tired of it. The pair only parted once their lungs started burning and the need for oxygen was way too strong to ignore. 

“I like you too, Hwa. A lot,” Hongjoong said, a big smile gracing his face. Seonghwa pulled him in for another kiss. 

Damn, now he owed Mingi forty bucks. 

——

_”Holy shit, Joong, this is so pretty. Thank you so much!” Seonghwa said, admiring the necklace in the box. Its shining pendant placed a smile on his lips. The pendant was a bedazzled cookie, the very thing that made them meet. Seonghwa kissed Hongjoong before handing the necklace to him, wanting Hongjoong to clasp it on Seonghwa’s neck._

_“I hope you like it,” Hongjoong said sheepishly._

_“I love it. This is the best birthday I’ve ever had,” Seonghwa said._

_And it really was. Snuggling with his boyfriend in their matching Toothless and Light Fury onesies while eating said boyfriend’s pastries was the best thing Seonghwa could ask for. And Hongjoong wouldn’t have it any other way._

_“You still owe me for using my wifi though,”_

_“Ugh, fine. I’ll bring extra pastries next time,”_

_“Good,”_

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! i hope you enjoyed that, it’s a lot better than the one i posted the day before and i’m a lot more happier with this one! but i think i used too much italics.. hm...
> 
> school is starting a day from now so i’m not sure when i’ll have time to be writing again so have this as my kind off “im going on a little break again be back in like a month” going, but not really going away, going away gift.
> 
> anyway i hope you enjoyed!! 
> 
> comments and kudos are always appreciated ♡ 
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/foryeosangie)


End file.
